


The Lothbrok Vampires

by brightlycoloredteacups



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/pseuds/brightlycoloredteacups
Summary: You attend Kattegat High. One fateful day you attract the attention of the Lothbrok Brothers. They seem to like you...for more than just your blood.





	1. First Impressions

            Stepping into the locker room, you don’t pay attention to how quiet it is. Usually it was bustling with activity. You figure it’s because of the last period of the day, girls are probably just waiting for their own personal showers at home. You’d love the luxury, but you have club meetings today, so you’re forced to stay at school.

            You step into the shower, your toiletries next to you. You didn’t trust your school’s supposedly clean body wash supplies. Besides, it was so much nicer when you could smell like your favorite scents. You take your time in the shower, making sure to scrub every last hint of dirt and sweat off your body. You step out only when your satisfied.

            Wrapped in the fluffiest, warmest towel you own, you walk through the locker room, humming happily to yourself. You stop when you round a corner of lockers. The scene in front of you confuses you. Three cheerleaders are hovering around one girl. Two of the cheerleaders are kissing the girl’s neck, while another one simply stands by and watches. You scrunch your nose and turn to leave them to it. You want nothing to do with this.

            Unfortunately for you, your heavily scented body wash catches the attention of one of the cheerleaders. His head pops up, and not recognizing who you are he runs for you. You don’t know how it happened exactly. One moment, you’re making your way to your locker, the next, your being slammed into one at random. The cheerleader picks you up and holds you in the air. You have no choice but to brace yourself on their shoulders. Getting a good look at them, your brain focuses more on the fact that it’s a boy wearing a cheer uniform and not a girl.

            Makes sense you suppose, if they were supposed to meet in here, the boys would have to look like girls in order not to get caught. The next thing you notice is all the blood splattered on his face. You wince, trying not to think about where it came from.

            “Well? What do we have here?” He says, looking you up and down. “Thought you could sneak a peek, eh?”

“Look, I don’t care what happens between you and your lady friend.” You admit. “Or what you wear.” You look down at his cheer uniform, he follows your gaze. Looking sheepish, he shakes you a little. “Never mind the clothes,” He growls. “Do you know what happens to naughty little girls that stick their noses where they aren’t wanted?”

“Ubbe, wait!” A hand appears on the man’s shoulder. He turns to look beside him. “We don’t kill this one.” You vaguely recognize the boy, but it’s the word ‘kill’ your mind gets stuck on. Maybe it was a euphemism between them. Like ‘killing it on the dancefloor’. “And why not?” Ubbe says, his grip underneath your arms are getting painful. “She’s the nice one.” Another voice called out. You recognize this one. “Ivar?” You gasp, beginning to struggle against Ubbe’s hold. You realize they’re all covered in blood. It makes your rather uncomfortable to be in this situation.  

            The man called Ubbe looks you over. “Put her down Ubbe and come drink up. I’ll take care of her.” Ivar instructs. Ubbe does what he’s told and Ivar approaches you. “I don’t want any trouble,” You say, he shushes you softly, pulling your face in his hands “Just look at me,” he soothes. “Look into my eyes.” You do so. It’s intimidating, looking at him so honestly, and just when you’re in the towel. His look is intense, as if he’s trying to look into your soul, trying to decipher your very being.

            “C-can I go now?” You ask, feeling very uncomfortable with the close contact. Ivar steps back from you, brow furrowed in confusion and frustration. The man from before shoves his out of the way. You vaguely recognize him as Ivar’s brother, Hvitserk. “Let me try.” He says. He does the same thing as Ivar, taking your face in his hands and looking at you, concentration overcoming his features. “Look,” You say, managing to release yourself from his death grip, “I’m late for a meeting, you’re in cheer uniforms eating out some girl while she’s on her period, I’m half naked and you keep staring at me. This is getting excessively weird. So, let’s just pretend this never happened and move on ok?”

            You slip away from the boys and rush to your locker. You get dressed as quickly as possible, trying not to overthink everything that just happened. You knew teenage boys could be experimental for lack of a better word, but to do all that on school property? Far be it for you to judge, but it weirded you out. They could at least have the decency to do all that at home.

            With the clang of your locker, you shove the thoughts from your mind. Grabbing your bag, you rush to your meeting, wondering how the hell you were going to get over this.


	2. Project

            Ubbe grips the steering wheel tightly, angry his brothers had let you go. They were supposed to make you forget about what you saw, but apparently, that had been too much to ask. You were a potential threat to them now, you could expose them, and that was the last thing they needed. Being in Kattegat was working for them far better than any place they settled. It reminded them a little of home, and thanks to Denmark’s crap weather, they could walk out during the day almost every day. He’d be damned if he let you ruin it.

“It’s not like we can just snap her neck.” Hvitserk says. “Yes, we can,” Ubbe argues, “We do it every day.” Anything to keep him and his brothers alive. “Hvitserk is right.” Ivar pipes up from the back seat. He’s staring at you intently. You’re talking with a member of your club. He would never admit it to his brothers, but he’d had a crush on you the moment he laid eyes on you. There was something about you that simply made his undead heart run in circles. Of course, there were other reasons he wanted you alive. “We can’t just kill her. She’s special.” Ubbe groans. Of course Ivar would say that. “Brother, did you even catch her scent?” Hvitserk reasons, “It was divine.”

“Forget about the scent,” Ivar snaps. “I have the strongest hypnotic powers out of the three of us, and she resisted it. She resisted Hvtiserk’s too. That’s worth investigating.” Ubbe has to concede Ivar’s point. It was very rare someone resisted them.

Hvitserk licks his lips, fangs beginning to show from the hunger. It’s clear he isn’t paying attention to the conversation. “I was so close to her, I could practically taste her blood. How do you think she’d taste?”

“You aren’t biting her!” Ivar and Ubbe say at the same time. Hvitserk groans. “But-”

“No,” Ubbe says. “None of us bite her.”

“Can we at least ask her out?” Hvitserk tries. Both brothers stiffen and begin to think it over. How else would they figure out a creature such as yourself? “That isn’t fair to the rest of us.” Ivar says, kicking the back of his brother’s seat. “I didn’t say we couldn’t share her.”

“Women in this era don’t like to be shared.” Ubbe says. His eyes catch your form as you walk towards your car. You are an extremely beautiful woman. He admits to himself how wonderful you smelled, but there was something more electric about you. Visions of you writhing beneath him in pleasure were just as vivid as the ones where he sank his fangs into your neck. He feels a stirring in his guts and decides he must have you. “None of us bite her.” he reiterates. “But whoever seduces her first gets to keep her. Agreed?” He looks at Hvitserk, who nods, then Ivar, who also nods.

            “And you’re sure she doesn’t suspect anything?”

“No,” Ivar sighs. “She thinks we were having fun with the girl while she was on her period.” Ubbe groans again, putting his head on the steering wheel. Humans will make up anything in order to make sense of the world.

*

            You have strange dreams that night. You’re being chased through the woods at night time. Instead of being scared, you’re thrilled. Something powerful is chasing you, hunting you, and you can’t wait for it to catch you. You let out some laughter, looking behind you. Two shadows are moving so quickly you barely register them. You turn, only to run into something else. Someone else.

            Everything becomes hazy after that. You’re aware of hands all over your body, and whispers in your ear. Something pierces your throat but instead of being worried, you give yourself up to it. It’s a luxurious feeling to sink into.

            You can’t help but be disappointed when the alarm goes off in the morning. You groan and get out of bed to turn your alarm off. If you hadn’t put it halfway across your room to force yourself to get up, you’d simply roll over and go right back to sleep. You can’t mess up your perfect attendance.

            You go about your morning routine as usual, still only half awake by the time you settle in for a bowl of cereal. You can’t shake the feeling of the dream. Somewhere in the rational part of your mind you understand that it shouldn’t excite you at all, it should fucking terrify you, but it doesn’t. Whoever, whatever, was chasing you through that forest clearly hadn’t meant you any harm. It was all fun and games.

            You try your hardest to shake off the dream as you finish getting ready for school. Placing your bowl in the sink and grabbing your bag and keys you head down your driveway to your car. As you pull out of the driveway, it dawns on you. You have to see the Lothbrok brothers again. You scrunch your face in distaste. Try as you might, you can’t get the image of them in bloody cheerleading uniforms out of your head. It was worse when you realized just how many of classes you had with them. Six out of seven.

            You try to calm yourself. It wasn’t like you talked to them or anything. They weren’t your friends. You had worked on one project with Ivar before and that was it, they probably went back to forgetting you even existed. You could get through this day. They wanted you to forget what happened as much as you wanted it. You’re trying so hard to chase the memories from your mind you’re sort of shocked when you find yourself in front of your locker.

            You shake your head to try and clear it, this simply wouldn’t do. You can’t zone out all day, you have school after all. You gather your things from your locker and shove them into your bookbag. When you slam it shut, you let out a yelp. Hvitserk was leaning against the locker next to yours, smiling. A blush immediately blooms across your cheeks. “Hello,” He says, looking very friendly. You squeak a hello, and try to beat a hasty retreat. “I’m Hvitserk,” He says, holding out his hand, “We’ve never formally met.” You take it. His hand is cold, his grip firm.

            “I have to get to class.” You say, taking your hand back. “Let me walk you to your class.” He says, putting a hand on your back. As he leads you through the crowded halls, everyone stares at you, a few send jealous looks your way. By the time you reach your first period’s door, you’re red from roots to tip. Hvitserk is trying his hardest to engage you in conversation, but you aren’t having it. Your tongue sticks to the roof of your mouth.

            You see Ivar waiting right outside the door. He sends a glare to his brother. Hvitserk does nothing but smile. Ivar greets you by name and you manage to squeak out another hello. “Is this idiot bothering you?” He snaps. You shake your head and scurry past him, completely missing the heated stares the brothers gave each other. “You frightened her.” Ivar hisses. Hvitserk just smiles wide. “She’s shy. If anyone is going to frighten her, it’s you.”

“You’ll be eating those words soon.” Ivar hisses. Hvitserk simply smiles and saunters off to his own class. You’re busy getting you things out from your bag when Ivar sits in his desk, right behind you. He leans forward. “I’m sorry.” He says. You jump and clutch at your chest. Turning to him eyes wide you ask, “f-for what?”

“My brother. He can be a pain, if he upset you…” You shake your head. “No, it’s was just,” You look away from him, his blue eyes too intense. “He was talking to me and it was a surprise is all.” You turn back towards the front. “Why would it be a surprise?” Ivar continues. “I’m sure a pretty girl like you gets a lot of attention.” You blush from roots to tip “No,” You tell him, still turned to the front. “I don’t really get much attention from anyone.”

“That’s hard to believe. You must have a friend at least.” You shrug your shoulders, not really trusting yourself to speak. Before Ivar could say anything else the teacher gets up to begin the day’s lessons. You send a silent thank you to the universe and try your hardest to pay attention.

            “Alright everyone.” She begins, smiling. “Today, we’re going to start preparing for your lit project. You and a partner will get together and present a book to us.” Some of the kids groan. You just hope you don’t get paired with someone that will leave you with all the work. The teacher calls your name, “You’ll be presenting with Ivar,” She says. Everyone in class looks at you, you do nothing but shut your eyes cursing your luck. Ivar leans in and whisper, “I think we should present Dracula.”

            You come to find out that your day doesn’t get much better from there. While most girls you know would absolutely die if just _one_ of the Lothbrok brother’s paid attention to them, to have two of them do so was just a damned miracle. And entirely too much for you. You were convinced they were trying to kill you with all the flirting. It was an experiment to them, see if you would die of an aneurism by blushing too much. They were doing a damn good job of it. 

            When you get out of your English class, Hvitserk is waiting outside the door for you, he and Ivar both walk you to math, which is another class you share with Ivar. Luckily, he sits on the opposite side of the classroom, and there are no projects for you to worry about. History is much, much better. It has Ubbe, who deigns to leave you alone. Biology is a disaster with you sitting in between both brothers, who wouldn’t stop complimenting you through breaks in the lecture. Hvitserk calms down in next period, because Ubbe’s there to reign him in. The eldest Lothbrok brother mutters an apology, and you get some blessed peace. With just anatomy and P.E left, you let out a sigh of relief. Hopefully for the rest of your day, you can just avoid them.

*

            It seems people in school like their labels, especially when it came to Ubbe and his brothers. Ivar was the smart and aloof one, Hvitserk was the bad boy, Ubbe? Ubbe was just the scary one. He understood where it came from, the first days of school he had been very protective of his brothers, threatening everyone that dared cause them trouble. That coupled with the frown he constantly wore to ward off overly friendly humans had built him a reputation quicker than he could drain someone.

            The rumors that circulated about him were wild, amusingly so. His favorite outlandish tale was the one where he killed a dog and ate it when he was younger, which led to his parents placing him in a mental institution where they did unsavory experiments on him. He was able to escape by setting fire to the institution. His parents took him back out of fear. Most people just thought he was a ticking time bomb.

            It served its purpose, even the teachers were afraid of him. But now, he had you to worry about. How would you react if he tried to talk to you? Would you run away screaming? He was the worst when it came to luring women, which was ironic, considering when he was a human, he had no trouble.

            He decided to just be friends with you. As much as he wanted to slip between your thighs, his brothers deserved you more. He had a secret hope you would chose Ivar over Hvitserk. Ubbe loved both his brothers equally, but Ivar had never been in a relationship, Hvitserk had. It would be wonderful to see his youngest brother happy.

            It’s near the end of the day, anatomy class is just beginning. It’s a small class, only six people. The tables were large enough for four people to sit at them. A divider between them separates four people into two. Each set of two would do one dissection. You and Ubbe were the only two that sat at tables alone. Normally, the teacher has no problems with allowing this. You both did your work quickly and silently. Today, He had other plans.

            Ubbe watches your face carefully as the teacher assigns you as his lab partner. You don’t even hesitate, simply nod your head and gather your things. There’s no hint of terror as you come and sit next to him. That’s encouraging, the last person assigned his partner in anything burst into tears and fled the room. He gives you what he hopes is a sincere smile. You return it.  Good, maybe he can do this friendship thing after all.

            “You look well today.” He says softly. Your smile drops and terror sinks into your face. “Not you too,” You whisper. He frowns, trying to think of what offended you. “I’m sorry,” He says quickly, wanting to repair the damage. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” You put your head in your hands. “First Hvitserk, then Ivar, and now you?”

“What? What did Hvitserk and Ivar do?” He’d have to talk to them later about their behavior. “Look, I’m sorry I walked in on your private moment yesterday, but you guys don’t all of a sudden have to start being nice and flirt with me.” You explain. “I won’t tell anyone, I swear. It’s just an awkward moment I’d like to move past.”

“I-” Ubbe starts, he forgot all about yesterday. He doesn’t know how to go about soothing your worries. “That’s, that’s not why we’re being nice.” He tries. The look you give him is filled with doubt. “Really,” He tries for another friendly smile. “We just, think you’re interesting is all.” You give a derisive snort but say nothing. Instead, you get up and get the dissection tools. Ubbe gets a whiff of your scent. His urge to simply take you in the middle of class is so strong he has to grip the table. Being just friends with you is going to be so much harder than he anticipated.  


	3. Suggestions

You rub your temples for the umpteenth time that afternoon. It was Saturday, and in order to get your projects done with the Lothbroks, you agreed to meet them all in a small café. So far, it had been nothing but a disaster. Ivar and Hvitserk did nothing but flirt with you, while Ubbe tried to reign them in. The entire meeting had been awkward, and quite frankly you were tired of it.

            When Hvitserk put his hand on your knee and gave you a smile after a particularly raunchy joke, you slam your book shut. “That’s it.” You say, shoving everything as fast as you could in your bag. “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but it’s weird.” You stand, Ivar and Hvitserk stand too. “We like you,” Hvitserk explains. “All of us, all three of us. We just weren’t sure who you’d chose…” He trails off, looking at you desperation clear.

            You stare at them, mouth open. Only Ivar and Hvitserk meet your gaze. Ubbe is staring hard out the window, like he wants nothing more to disappear. “I’m not going to choose any of you.” You tell them. “That’s,” You pause. “That’s just a little too cruel, coming between brothers like that.” Besides, your reputation at school was tarnished enough. You didn’t want to add to the misery by catching their attention. You turn to leave, but Ivar speaks up. “What if you didn’t have to choose?” He says. You stop in your tracks, slowly turning to him. “Excuse me?” You say. “What if you didn’t have to choose?” He reiterates.  

            Your mouth works, trying to get the words out. “You mean, like date all three of you at once?” You say. They all grumble their assent. You double over in laughter. “Oh, yeah, sure, I’ll date all three of you. Why not?” The boys lighten up, not understanding that your sarcasm. “I’ll leave you to work out the details, shall I? Schedules and all that? Who should I go on a date with and when?” You shake your head, still laughing. You don’t bother waving goodbye to them as you make your way out of the café. You’re too amused.

            Ivar and Hvitserk sit back down. The brothers are all beaming at each other. “Ok,” Ivar says, “Here’s what we do,”

*

            Monday rolls around and you’re ungodly tired. You keep having dreams about being chased, then taken. At this point, you can almost see the faces in your dream. You know it’s at least two men that chase you, you know you like it. You just can’t figure out the meaning of it all. You’re not even sure you want to.

            You walk through the halls in a daze, not paying attention to anything. Somehow you make it to your locker, only to find all the Lothbrok brothers standing around it. You repress a groan, but do roll your eyes. When Ubbe notices you, he nudges his brothers. They all stand straight, looking at you eagerly. “Boys,” You growl. “Whatever you’re up to, I’m not-” Ivar holds up a folder. “We worked it all out.” He says, handing it to you. He looks extremely pleased with himself.  

“Worked what all out?” You ask, feeling stupid. You take the folder and open it, hoping they’d all done their parts of the projects. “The schedule.” Ivar says. “The what?” You look at the tables in front of you. They were all color coded and had the boys names on certain days. As you continued flipping through it, you saw that certain days of the month were blocked out. “What is this?” You snap the folder shut, glaring at him. “You said we should work out the details. The schedule.” Hvitserk says. They’re beginning to look a little uncomfortable. “Oh,” You say. They were talking about Saturday. “I uh, that was…that was just a joke guys.” You whisper.

            Their faces fall. Ubbe is the first one to bounce back. “No, right, we knew that.” He says, grabbing his brother’s by the shoulders. He pulls them away from your locker, they all mumble a goodbye, leaving you looking dumbstruck. You sigh and gently rest your head against the locker. You open the folder back up to scrutinize it. They were telling the truth, entire schedules were worked out. Every day for an entire year planned and colored coded. There was even a little rulebook at the end.  

            It was shocking how seriously they had taken it all. Not one, but all three Lothbrok brother wanted you. They were willing to share you. You couldn’t figure out what was so damned special about you. You weren’t ugly by any stretch of the imagination, you were pretty, but that was it. There were plenty of girls in your school that would gladly throw themselves at their feet. They were stunning, drop dead beautiful girls. Why not one of them?

            You worry your lip as you shove your supplies into your bag. You’d have to think it over, weight the pros and cons. Three boyfriends or none? You scrub your face in frustration. You had been alone for some time now, and to have three very attractive men all want something to do with you was tempting. You just didn’t want to rush into something you’d regret.

*

            It’s lunch time. The boys are feeling low as they watch people walk past their table. They’re aware of the tables next to them, filled with giggling girls and boys all whispering what naughty things they wanted to do to the Lothbroks. Normally, it amused them, today, it just reminded them of you.

            Their weekend had been a feverish one of working out every little detail to dating you. Who would take what days? What would they do for your birthday? Where would they take you for a date? What days would they have you all to themselves? They were thrilled at the aspect of you willing to be shared. No brother truly wanted you all to themselves. Not even Ivar, who hated the thought of sharing you. Each one deeply though the other deserved a little happiness to go along with their never-ending undeath. If you were just so happened to choose one out of the three, it eased their guilt.  But in the end, they had been mistaken, and it had been nothing but the cruelest of jokes, even if it was unintentional.

            They smelled you before they saw you. For an instant, all three of them closed their eyes and took a lungful of your scent. When their eyes opened back up, you were standing in front of them, a beautiful red color blooming across your cheeks. “May I sit?” you ask, motioning to the only other seat available. “Sure,” Ubbe says. He’s the least heartbroken of all the brothers.

            While he helped Ivar with the folder, he had decided he was going to continue with his plan to simply be your friend. You didn’t need trouble like him in your life. Besides, Hvitserk and Ivar deserved to have you to themselves. No matter how he wanted to take you, he couldn’t bring himself to be greedy.

            The tables around them go quiet. Everyone is interested in you. In all the four years they’d gone to this school, no one had the courage to just sit with the Lothbroks. Theirs was a bubble that couldn’t be easily penetrated. Only, it seemed it could. One just had to have balls big enough to sit down. You apparently had those balls, and it irked those around you. Nevertheless, they strained to hear what you had to tell the boys.

            You place the folder in the middle of the table. “I looked it over,” You tell them. “It’s very,” you pause, trying to still your beating heart. “It’s very thorough.” None of the boys say anything. “If you’re still interested in trying this, then I have a few suggestions.” They watch you squirm for a moment. They aren’t doing it on purpose, but they hear your heartbeat and it excites them. They collect themselves in order to pay attention to the conversation. “Alright,” Ubbe says. “We’re open to suggestions.” His other two brothers nod.

            You take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I just, I don’t want things to be so rigid.” You say. “I want things to flow as natural as they can.” The boys nod. “But I do like that you’ve all picked certain days out of the month to be alone. I want to keep that.”

“Sure,” Ubbe says, watching his brothers carefully. Their stare is intense. He can tell their hopes are getting high, his are too. Maybe he’ll get to be friends with you after all. “I want you guys to talk to me, though. If you feel I’m paying too much attention to one of you over the others. I don’t just want you sit there and be upset about it.”

“We can do that.” Ubbe says, smiling gently. You nod, letting out your breath. “Alright,” You say, sitting back in your chair, looking much more relaxed. “Alright. I’m going to do this,” you mumble to yourself, “I’m going to date three boys at once.” The brothers smile at you, watching as you put your head in your hands. “What have I gotten myself into?”


	4. Dinner at the Theater

            Ubbe straightens Ivar’s tie one last time. “There,” He says, clapping his brother’s shoulders. “You’ll knock her dead, I’m sure.” Doubt crosses Ivar’s features. “What if she doesn’t like what I have planned?”

“You’ll be fine,” Hvitserk says from his chair. “But,” Ivar begins to protest again. “Brother, relax!” He says, getting up. “It’s not like you’re taking to an hours long opera.”

“What if she doesn’t like me?”

“She’ll like you just fine Ivar.” Ubbe says. “You’re not a monster you know.” Ivar huffs. “We kill people in order to survive,” he points out. “Bear kill fish, Lions hunt Zebra, such is the nature of the world.” Ubbe gives him a smile. “What if I can’t control myself?” He whispers. It’s the one thing that’s truly brothering him. “What if I bite her?” Ubbe and Hvitserk look at each other. “Ivar, you’re the most controlled out of all of us, it’s Hvitserk we need to be worried about.” The man in question doesn’t bother arguing.

            After a few moments of considering his brothers’ encouragement, Ivar nods, and straightens up. His usual confidence returns to him. “Alright,” he says. “wish me luck.”

“Good luck brother!” Hvitserk says, kissing Ivar on the cheek. “Don’t scare her off, alright?” Ivar chuckles and says, “That’s Ubbe’s job.”

*

            The week leading to your first date with one of the boys was a boring one to say the least. You would’ve thought at least Hvitserk, who seems to be the most playful Lothbrok, would take advantage of your new dating status and take every opportunity to kiss you. At the very least to hold hands. Nothing of the sort happened. They were all on their best behavior, merely asking you questions to get to know you. Thursday, they had asked you out.

            There wasn’t anything to study for, so you had agreed. Each date was a secret. Ivar’s was tonight, Friday evening. You had only the tiniest hints as to their personalities. Ivar wasn’t half as serious as you expected, Hvitserk was a complete goofball, and Ubbe was simply cautious. It gave you no indications as to what to expect.

            You constantly pick at yourself in the mirror. Going out with one boy was daunting enough, now you were going out with three. You kept telling yourself that this wasn’t going to turn serious. It couldn’t, you were four eighteen year olds in your last year of high school, this was just fun for them. It could be fun if you just let it. You had to be young and free at least once in your life right?

            You decide the dress is perfectly fine. Ivar can’t have planned to take you somewhere too fancy for a first date. Slipping on shoes that won’t kill your feet, just in case you have to walk, you wonder about make up. You don’t have much, but you put it on with care. Looking at yourself in the mirror you take a few deep breaths to calm yourself. If this ended in disaster, you had two other dates right? Unless Ivar convinces his brothers not to go out with you, which is feasible.

            Before you can panic about it, you hear a knock on the door. Grabbing your purse you run down the stairs, almost tripping. You steady yourself on the landing before rushing to the door to open it. Ivar steps back in surprise. “Sorry,” You say breathlessly. “I, uh, I got excited.” You admit. He looks you over, smiling. “You look so beautiful.” He says. You feel your face heat up at his compliment. “Oh, oh thank you so much.” You whisper.

            You stand on opposite sides of the threshold, awkwardly regarding each other. Ivar has his hair slicked back, and is wearing a nice button up with a tie, but no blazer. He’s fancy, but not too fancy, which makes you feel a little better about your dress choices. “You look very handsome yourself.” You finally say. His resulting grin is lopsided and boyish. “I brought these!” He says, excitedly whipping a bouquet of flowers from behind is back. “They’re for your mother.” He explains. “Oh! I’ll get those to her right away,” You mutter. You snatch the flowers from his hands and turn back inside your home. He stands on your porch, frowning. Why not invite him inside to see your mother? Are you ashamed of him?

            He decides that isn’t it. You don’t know him well enough to be ashamed of him. Maybe it’s your mother you’re ashamed of? Maybe you don’t want your parents to know you’re dating three boys at once. He doesn’t get to think about it long, as you open the door and step back outside. “She loves them,” You say, shutting the door behind you. You lock it, then whip around to smile at him. Your perfume helps dull your scent, for that, he is thankful.

            He offers his arm and leads you to the car. It’s nice, but it doesn’t scream ‘made of money’ which you figure is more a tactical choice than anything. He holds the door for you, then excitedly runs around the front. “So,” You say, twiddling with the hem of your skirt. “Where are we going?”

“Not telling you.” Ivar teases. “A hint?” You try. “Nope.” You huff and look out the window. “How about telling me where Hvitserk or Ubbe is taking me.” Ivar chuckles, but doesn’t say anything. “At least tell me what I should wear.”

“Don’t wear a dress.” He says. “Well, it’s something.” You mutter.

            After the mostly silent car ride, Ivar pulls into the parking lot of the theater. “Oh wow!” You say, unbuckling your seatbelt and immediately jumping out of the car. He barely has it in park when you do so. “I’ve always wanted to go here!” A very satisfied smile graces Ivar’s features. He gets out of the car and walks over to you. “I was worried you wouldn’t like it.” He admits. You shut the car door and grab the arm he offered.

            He walks you inside, explaining the theater. “It’s mainly murder mystery. Some nights they do musical numbers, or comedy shows, but I thought a mystery would be slightly more exciting.”

“I love murder mysteries.” You admit. “I always try to figure out who the killer before the big reveal. I’m mostly wrong, but it’s still fun to try.” Ivar chuckles.

            The characters welcome you to the theater and give you a good seat. It’s Friday evening, so the room is a little crowded. Ivar has to scoot his chair close to you to make room for the family next to you. He scrunches his face at the children while you wave to them. “Little mongrels.” He mutters. “Ivar, they’re just kids.”

“They’re mess machines is what they are.” You laugh, but say nothing more about it. It’s a while before the show starts, you’re able to order food and drinks, and fall into an easy conversation. Things are going much better than you thought they would. You can feel the nervousness melting from you.

            The show is incredible. A perfect blend of comedy and drama. The cast makes sure to include the audience as much as possible, especially the children. You and Ivar make a bet. You think the maid did it, he thinks the wife did it. At the halfway point of the show, they give everyone a break for dessert. You notice Ivar has barely touched his soup. “Aren’t you hungry?” You ask him, worried. He looks at you and smiles. “No, I had a big lunch.”

“No you didn’t,” You argue. “You had an apple juice. I was there, remember?” In fact, all you’ve ever seen Ivar or his brothers have at lunch was apple juice, sometimes a soda. “I eat when I get home,” He reassures you. “I hate school cafeteria food.”

“Why don’t you just bring a lunch of your own?” You tell him. “No microwaves.” He looks rather uncomfortable underneath your scrutiny. You decide to let it go. You don’t blame him, school lunches are pretty awful, but to have to wait until you got home to eat didn’t sound very pleasant.

            The show starts back up with a shocker. The maid is dead. You groan, throwing your hands in the air. “Of course, she’s dead.” You mutter. Ivar chuckles and leans in to whisper, “Hey, it still might not be the wife.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“I am.” You turn to glare at him. His grin startles you. It’s a little unnatural, his teeth perfect, white, and…sharp looking. You turn back to the performance, trying to convince yourself it must be a trick of lighting.

            Ivar, meanwhile, pays more attention to you than to the show. He’s finding it difficult to concentrate for several reasons. All of them lead back to you. His teeth hurt having you so close to him. The perfume you wore had worn off enough to have your true scent come through. It’s teasing him, begging him to bite you. You’re at the perfect angle for him to lean in and take a nibble. He worries he’s going to have to cut the evening short. He champions through it, regardless of temptation.

            At the end of the show, he wins the bet. The wife killed her husband and the maid because they were having an affair. It was a cliché, but he had the upper hand anyway. He’d already seen the show. It’s why he even bothered making the bet. He knew he was going to win, and he planned on asking you for a kiss as his prize. He resolved not to bring it up though. He needed you to want the kiss as much as he wanted it.

            You were chattier on the drive home. It made him feel good knowing how much you liked the date. He started planning the next one. Maybe something low key, like the movies, then dinner. He liked the sound of being alone with you in the dark. Maybe things would progress enough in a week that he could sit and hold your hand.

            Like the gentleman he is, he walks you to your door. “Thank you for tonight.” You say. “It was wonderful.” He smiles. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“The only reason you look so smug is because you won our bet.” You say. He’s thrilled you’ve brought it up. He’s just about to ask you for that kiss when you continue, “If you give me a moment, I can run inside and get some money. How much were you thinking?” He stares at you in disbelief. Did you not want to kiss him? “I uh,” He stutters. He hadn’t been expecting this.

            You wait for his answer, looking so innocent, so incredibly gorgeous, he forgets to be charming for a moment. “I’d rather kiss you.” He blurts out. He mentally kicks himself for that. He’s going to back track and tell you if you didn’t want to kiss him, you didn’t have to. But you giggle, and blush. He takes it as a positive sign and steps closer to you. Bending down, you stand on your tiptoes, receiving him eagerly.

            From the moment his lips press against yours, he knows he can never let you go. Your kiss is gentle and warm. You immediately wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him in close. Your scent envelopes him, it’s as though he’s floating. He doesn’t bother tangling his hands in your hair, just holds you to him. He never wants the kiss to end, but eventually, you pull back, flustered and more red than he’s ever seen you. You look rather dazed and cling to him while you come back to yourself. “Whoa,” Is all you say before your let each other go.

            You give him a quiet and dreamy ‘goodnight, before enter your home. He hears one last giggle from you. He feels like whooping and hollering, but manages to reign himself in. Everything had gone well, he was sure you liked him. The best part was, your scent lingered with him all weekend long.  


	5. Fun at the Fair

            Hvitserk is nervous going out with you too, but he hides it much better than Ivar does. He smiles just as easily as always, his laugh comes a little more freely, but Ubbe knows. Hvitserk wants things to work out just as bad as everyone else. He’s put more time and effort into his look for tonight, even though it doesn’t seem that way. “No biting.” Ivar reminds him. “Come on,” Hvitserk groans. “Give me some credit.”

“You do have a tendency to gnaw on your girlfriends.” Ubbe points out. “Yeah, ok, I admit that, but, this one’s different.”

“That’s what you said about the last one.” Ivar mumbles, going back to the dining room. He’d set up a project in there and was in a rush to get it over with. Things were a little tense between the two. Ivar still smelled like you, and Hvitserk could only hope he’d come away smelling like you too.

            Ubbe get’s up and huge his brother. “Don’t worry,” Ubbe says. “You’ll do fine, I have complete faith in you.”

“Course I will.” He mutters, trying to find a false sense of bravado. It’s not just biting you he’s worried about. All the other women he’d ever had some sort of relationship with revolved around his appetites, for blood, for sex. He’d charmed those women with no problems. He had hypnosis on his side. But you were different, you didn’t fall under his spell like others. With you, he actually had to _try_ and be charming. The last thing he wanted was to be himself, now, he didn’t have a choice.

*

            You wonder if it’s wrong to still be thinking of Ivar when it’s so close to your date with his brother. You can’t help it. The way Ivar kissed you last night was incredible. It left you so dazed you had to lay on the couch for thirty minutes before you could even think of anything else. There had been something primal about his kiss. You think it had to have been his hold on you. It seemed as though he were trying very hard not to crush you and succeeding. When you pulled away, you could’ve sworn you saw that his teeth had sharpened to points.

            You’re feeling better about your date with Hvitserk. You’re still nervous, you want him to like you as much as you want Ivar and Ubbe to like you, but if it your time with him is anything like last night, you’re going to have a blast.

            When you asked, Ivar hinted that you shouldn’t wear a dress. You figured you were going somewhere exciting, which fit your mental image of Hvitserk. You pull on a pair of shorts and a cute looking t-shirt. The sneakers you wore were brand new and hopefully proper for the occasion. You put on make-up again, but made sure to use a lighter hand this time. Last night, it had been appropriate for dinner, tonight, you didn’t think it would be.

            You’re just putting your hair up when Hvitserk knocks on the door. He’s ten minutes late, but you don’t mind. You had been busy preening after all. You manage not to trip up this time, though you do throw open the door in excitement again. Hvitserk doesn’t step back like Ivar does, just smiles at you. You’re happy to see he’s also in casual wear. “You look good enough to eat.” He says. You shake your head, chuckling. “What are you, the Big Bad Wolf?”

“Something like that.” He mutters. “Well,” You say, shutting and locking your door behind you. “You look pretty good yourself.” His smile widens at the compliment.

            Hvitserk is every bit as gentlemanly as Ivar was. Holding the car door for you, making sure you’re buckled before pulling out of the driveway. That’s where the similarities between brothers end. Hvitserk is much chattier. Anything that pops into that pretty little head of his is fair game for conversation. Long before you even pull into a dusty lot, he has you giggling like a madwoman.

            Just like last night, you jump from the car in excitement. “The fair?!” You squeal. “We’re going to the fair?”

“No,” Hvitserk says, getting out of the car. “We’re already here. You can’t go somewhere you’re already at.” He ignores your glare as he takes your hand to lead you to the ticket kiosk. Your fingers immediately entwine with his. His hand is incredibly cold in yours. You don’t think too much on it, some people just had cold hands.

            Hvitserk hasn’t been to a fair in decades. He wants to take time to look around, but you don’t give him the chance. You drag him to the nearest rollercoaster, excited to get the night started. It’s early yet, so there aren’t a lot of people milling about, you get onto the coaster quickly. Hvitserk watches as you squirm in your seat, waiting to be launched into high speeds.

            Your screeching laughter as the coaster takes off is infectious. You both whoop and holler with joy, you even raise your hands for too loopty-loop.  When the ride is done, you’re still giggling. “Let’s go on another one!” You exclaim, breathless. You can’t get out of your seat fast enough. If it weren’t for his perfect eyesight, he would’ve lost you in the crowd.

            Hitting all the rollercoasters takes some time as the fair fills with people. When you’re done, your throat is sore, so Hvitserk suggests getting some ice cream. “We should go to the House of Mirrors next.”  You suggest. Hvitserk tenses for a moment. “Or we don’t have to.” You say quickly.

“No, no, it’s whatever you want to do.”

“I’m not the only one on the date Hvitserk.” You tell him. “You should get to have fun too.” He takes a few moments to work on his ice cream, thinking it over. “I tell you what, we go to the House of Mirrors, then to the Tunnel of Horror.” He nods towards the tunnel. It’s a stereotypical façade. A demon’s mouth, or Satan’s depending on how you interpreted it, was wide open, ready to swallow unsuspecting victims.

“You’re going to have to hold my hand for that one.” You tell him. “I have no problem with that.” He replies.

            You finish your treats before you enter the next attraction. It’s just like you’ve seen on cartoons. The mirrors are warped, which distorts your images. You watch as Hvitserk walks up to one and begins to make faces. When he makes a particularly funny one, you double over in laughter. He sticks his tongue out at you in retaliation. “This one,” You say. “This one next.” The mirror makes you both look very short.  

            He turns and tugs you in front of another mirror, it makes your face look scrunched to a tiny point. You don’t know how long you both spend there, laughing at each other, making faces, it doesn’t matter, you’re both having way too much fun. At the end of the house, you stop in front of a covered mirror. Over it, a sign says, “To see something truly terrifying, unveil me.”

            You look at Hvitserk, he’s grinning madly. “If you get scared,” He teases, “Feel free to run into my arms for comfort.” You giggle. He rips the covering off the mirror. You stare for a moment before throwing your head back in laughter. Hvitserk looks. “It’s just a regular mirror!” You wheeze. “Come here,” You motion for him to stand by your side. He does so, wondering why you want him to see his own reflection.

            He doesn’t notice something is wrong at first, he’s too busy looking at your smile. It’s when you frown that he looks into the mirror…and sees he isn’t there. “Whoa,” You whisper. You look at him, then back at the mirror. “That’s so cool!” You say. You wave your arm in front of him, then behind him. “Hey! My arm disappears behind you too! How do they do that?” You step closer to it to investigate. “Who cares?” Hvitserk says, rushing to throw the cover back it. You jump back in surprise “It’s just a stupid mirror. Come on,” He grabs your hand and pulls you out of the attraction. “It’s the Tunnel of Horror next.”

            Hvitserk is practically running he’s so excited to get into the tunnel. By now, the crowds have thinned out again, so you have the tunnel all to yourselves. The moment you’re swallowed by the demons mouth you grab for Hvitserk. He immediately wraps his arms around you. “I won’t let anything get you, I promise.”

“That’s comforting.” You mumble. It isn’t comforting in the slightest. You know everything is fake, but people jumping out of you and grabbing for you still sends your heart into palpitations.

            Hvitserk is calm throughout the tunnel, mainly because he can hear whenever somebody’s coming in for a scare. You, on the other hand, are nothing but shrieks. You claw at him like a lifeline. He keeps his laughter at a minimum, knowing it won’t help you. At the last stretch of tunnel, a man with a chainsaw rushes you. You don’t even bother screeching, you just break into a run, leaving Hvitserk behind.

            He runs after you, easily keeping pace. He grabs your waist to slow you, bringing you to face him. “Easy, easy, easy,” He soothes. You clutch at your chest. “I hate chainsaw guys,” You say, trying to catch your breath. “Like, really hate chainsaw guys.”

“I gathered. You’re shaking like a leaf.”

“Sorry, I just, I need a moment.”

“Take all the time you need.” He rubs your arms, feeling guilty he took you in there. He can hear your heart pounding away. “God, that was so scary.” You say. You throw your arms around his midsection, catching him off guard. “But it was so fun.” You admit with a giggle. “Well, at least it was fun.” He says, returning your embrace. You look up at him sheepishly. “You don’t think I’m silly, do you?”

“Not at all,” He reassures. “You ran before I did.”

“Yeah ok,” You snort “You didn’t jump once while we were in there.”

“Well, I was too busy trying not to laugh at you.” You pull yourself away. “I knew it!” You hit his chest, there’s no force behind it. Besides, your grin reaches both ears. He grabs your hand, resisting the urge to kiss it. “There’s one last thing to do.” He tells you. “What’s that?” You’re curious, what else can there possibly be to do at a fair?

“The Ferris Wheel.” He says. “Why the Ferris Wheel?”

“I have to kiss you on top of the Ferris Wheel before the date’s over.” He explains. Your brows furrow, trying to figure out the logic. Regardless, you get in line. It’s a short line, but there’s a procedure to Ferris Wheels, specifically designed not the throw the wheel off balance. Of course, everyone gets stopped right at the top for a few moments, just to get their eyeful of the city. You have to admit, it’s a perfectly romantic moment to kiss someone.

            When you’re finally at the top, Hvitserk becomes nervous once again. What if you don’t like kissing him? It could ruin the entire night. After so much joy and laughter, he didn’t want to ruin it. “Well?” You say, kicking your feet back and forth in anticipation. “I feel bad for not asking you first,” He says, unwilling to look at you. It’s just one of the many reasons. What if he can’t control his urge to bite you? “Well jeeze, if you don’t want to kiss me,” You mutter, feeling a little playful. You don’t mean it to be rude, but it seems not being serious about the situation seems the best way to help him get over the nerves.  Hvitserk takes the bait.

            His kissing is just as good as Ivar’s. You find he’s a nibbler, which you don’t mind in the least. The kiss his mind-blowing. When you part, you’re just as dazed and breathless as before. “Holy crap.” You whisper. Hvitserk merely chuckles, and goes back in for another kiss. If this was how dating the Lothbroks was going to be, you didn’t think you’d be able to give them up.


	6. A Trip to the Zoo

            When it comes time for Ubbe to leave, there are no encouraging words for him. It’s mostly because he’s leaving early in the morning and his brothers are still sleeping. When Hvitserk came back from his date with you, they all decided to feed. Your scent was driving them mad. Ubbe has the strangest feeling that he’ll have to feed again after his day with you.

            On the way to your house, his grip on the steering wheel is white knuckled. For the past two days, his brothers have talked of nothing but you. They way your hair flutters in the wind, the way your eyes sparkle in the light. It was a never ending conversation topic in the Lothbrok household. Ubbe can’t wait to find this all out for himself. But he has to keep reminding himself this isn’t a date. He’s going to be friends with you. That’s all. His reputation is too dysfunctional to be connected with you in such a way. Besides, he’s too scary to be with someone as precious as you.

            He knows he’s playing with fire. By all account, you’re irresistible. For two weeks now he’s wanted nothing more than to throw you against a wall and kiss you until air ran out of your lungs. He knows he’s going to have a talk with you after your outing, lay himself bare, and let you know he just wants to be friends. He’d encourage you to continue your relationship with his brothers. You were a reasonable enough girl, you’d understand…he hoped. When Ubbe pulls into your driveway, you’re already outside, watering your plants.

*

            Ubbe is ten minutes early for your date. You don’t mind, it wasn’t like he caught you in your bathrobe or anything. You wave to him to as he steps out of the car. He walks up to you, smiling. “Nice garden.” He says. You smile, sprinkling the last bit of water on the last of your flowers. “Thank you,” You tell him.

            He bends down to inspect them. “You uh, you have quite the collection.” He says. “Is this wild garlic?” He looks up at you, looking distressed. “Oh, I don’t know,” You tell him truthfully. “The garden was already planted when I got here. I thought it looked so pretty that I figured I’d try my best to keep it alive.”

            Ubbe stands up, hands on his hips. You marvel at how incredibly tall he is. “Whoever planted it did a good job.” He mutters. “Wild garlic flowers, wolfs bane,” He chuckles. “You even have a blackthorn bush. You can eat the berries you know. They’re sour, I’m told.”

“You sure know you’re stuff.” You mumble. He gives you a sheepish grin. “I like nature.” He admits. “I like the animals more than I like the plants.” You tell him. “Oh good!” He signs in releif. “You’re going to love today then.”

“I am? Where are we going?” He just smiles at you, refusing to answer. “Oh come on! You and your brothers are the worst.” You whine. “I’m begging to hate surprises.” He just laughs and watches you put your watering can next to your door. You don’t see him lick his lips as you bend over. “I’ll only be a moment. I just have to grab my keys.”

            As you skip into your house to gather your things, Ubbe lets out a long, low growl. This is going to be much, much harder than he thought. You’re beautiful in absolutely every single way imaginable. He wants nothing more than a lazy day to lay with you, run his hands through your hair, bask in your warmth. Of course, there was the underlying problem of how good you smell. He now knows what torture it had been for his brothers to be with you. His teeth are already hurting.

            As you come back out of the house, he wonders how the hell he and his brothers missed you all four years of high school. Your scent is unmistakable now that he’s spent more than a few moments around you. You walk up to him smiling. “Ready,” You tell him. “Unless you want to look at the garden some more.”

“No, let’s get going.” He says.

            You know the routine already, he holds the door open for you, you slip in, and the car ride is going to either be awkward or easy. You quickly come to the realization that you were wrong. It looks like Ubbe is straining to concentrate on the road. Is he that nervous? You can’t fathom how you’d make someone like Ubbe so nervous. Maybe he just doesn’t like driving.

            A little niggling thought plants itself in your brain. Maybe Ubbe doesn’t like you the way his brothers do. He’s just going out with you because his brothers managed to convince him to. The more you think about it, the more likely the explanation seems. He was always so tense around you, stand-offish. You settle back in your seat, trying to figure things out. Perhaps you two could just be friends. You smile to yourself, the thought was pleasing. You’ve only ever had friends of convenience, it would be nice to have a real friend.

            Your third date starts no differently than the other two. You excitedly jump from the car the moment Ubbe puts it in park. “It’s the zoo?!” You say, whipping around to face him. He’s grinning at you. His brothers told him a sure sign you liked the venue choice was this exact reaction. They were right, you looked like a complete angel when your face lit up like that.

            Ubbe hurries around to the other side of the car. “Come on, they just expanded the big cats exhibit.” He informs you. “It’s going to take a while to get around to everything.” You follow him excitedly. “Can we visit the reptiles house? I love snakes.” Ubbe smiles at you. “Really? I would’ve thought you to be more of a koala sort of girl.”

“I don’t really care for koala’s either way.” You admit. Ubbe gasps, looking properly scandalized. “Koala’s are the cutest things on earth.”

“I feel like you’re lying.” You tease, squinting at him. He gives you a shit eating grin. “I am lying, everyone knows that the cutest animals on earth are baby black bears.” You can do nothing but laugh.

            As you enter the zoo, Ubbe stops and grabs a map. Opening it, you both look for the reptile house. It’s on the far side of the zoo. “We’ll get to that eventually then.” You mutter. “Why not hit it first?” He suggests. “It’s makes sense just to circle around the park don’t you think?” You say, “Besides, if we start with the first attraction, we hit the insects.” Ubbe squints at you, trying to figure out if you’re serious or not. “What? A girl can’t like spiders?”

“Not many do.”

“I love bugs,” You confess, turning towards the insect exhibit. “As long as it isn’t a roach, I’m completely fine with it.” Ubbe follows you into the building, interested in seeing your reactions. There are a bunch of children running about, oohing and ah-ing at the critters. You’re join them immediately, going from case to case to check them out.

            Despite your excitement, you go through the exhibit quickly and move off to the primates, you don’t spend much time there either. Combined with the fresh air and the smell of animals and other humans, your scent is dulled. So much so Ubbe can hardly detect you by scent alone. It was amazing considering he was the best tracker out of the family. It was a blessing, however. Now he could focus more on what you did than how you smelled.

            He enjoyed watching you. You were enjoying the zoo so thoroughly, if he didn’t know any better, he’d mistake you for one of the children running about. He stays back a little, simply reveling in your excitement. You rush from exhibit to exhibit, waving him over to all of them. At one point, you reach for his hand, but stop yourself. He wants to tell you it’s alright, but he bites his tongue. He figures he’s scare you somewhere along the way. He’s been known to do that once or twice. Instead of dwelling on it, he vows to make it up to you.

            As he’s thinking about what he could possibly do to let you know he isn’t dangerous, you walk towards the big cat enclosures. He’s so focused on trying to show you how nonthreatening he is he only catches the last bit of what you’re saying. “…and they never come up close, which is a bummer. But maybe today I’ll get lucky.”

            You stop at the first exhibit. It’s a jaguar enclosure, with the jaguars hanging out in the trees. This is what Ubbe can do to make it up to you. Most of his kind had an affinity with other predators; wolves, lions, bears, even a few birds. That was how they chose familiars to watch for them during the day. Ubbe appeals to the jaguars in the enclosure. Their ears immediately prick up, sensing his presence.

            He wills them closer to the glass. The trick is to remember the animals are smarter than many humans give them credit for. You must have respect for the animals, it’s their choice whether they obey you or not, forcing them to do anything is just cruel. The jaguars seem to want to listen today. He’s pleased. Even more so when you start swatting at his arm. “Ubbe!” You gasp. “Ubbe look! They’re coming closer.” Ubbe steps up next to you, pretending to be as interested as you are.

            You grab his arm, too excited to realize what you’re doing. He feels relief and warmth flood him, he’s wanted skin on skin contact since he picked you up. “They’re gorgeous.” You whisper. As you stare in awe, your hand slips from his arms. He catches it in his own, thrilled when your fingers entwine with his. The jaguars get bored quickly and go back to their perch. “That was amazing.” You breathe, moving off to the tigers. “I’ve never been so lucky before.”

            He repeats the trick with the tigers, and the lions, every big cat you stop in front of comes to display themselves for you. You get excited every time. “Either I’m really lucky,” You say, walking to the next exhibit, “or they’ve trained their animals. Do you think they’re trained Ubbe?” He shrugs, trying to keep his smile to himself. “I’m not sure, maybe. It was still pretty amazing, though.” You agree.

            Maybe you don’t realize it, or maybe you just don’t care, but you hold Ubbe’s hand for the rest of your outing. You even lean into him a few times, in awe of the animals. He dared to hope that perhaps he had read the beginning of this date wrong. Perhaps you just found it hard to open up. Dating three boys had to be daunting for you.  Was there a real chance you weren’t afraid of him?

            The rest of the zoo trip is uneventful. You manage to make it to the reptile house just before closing. You spend as much time in there as you can. You even get offered to hold a baby alligator. Ubbe watches you with a small smile on his face as tears spring to your eyes. You coo over the ‘gator, calling it a pretty boy. You rattle off so many facts about the thing, the zookeeper is impressed.

            The entire ride home you chatter about the trip. Ubbe seems to engage with you a bit more, but still seems incredibly tense. He pulls into your driveway, walks you to your door, and stands on the bottom stoop, just like his brothers. Only, you aren’t sure whether you can kiss him. You decide now is as good a time as any to bring up your earlier thoughts. “I had a really great time today.” You tell him. His smile is blinding. “So did I,”

“Good,” You mutter. “Good. But, I couldn’t help notice that you were really,” You pause looking for the right word. “Reluctant.” He opens his mouth to protest, but you bulldoze on. “I just want you to know it’s totally ok if you don’t want to go out with me. I think maybe Ivar and Hvitserk talked you into it. I don’t want to force you into anything. I’m fine with just being friends if it’s what you want.”

            Ubbe stares at you, mouth catching flies. Your blush under his scrutiny. “I, um,” You struggle for words. You feel so incredibly foolish, just standing there. Had you offended him? “May I kiss you?” Ubbe asks, taking a step towards you. Your brain stutters to a halt. This was not what you were expecting. “I, uh,” You clear your throat, “If you want.” You manage. Ubbe moves so fast you barely have time to process what’s happening.

            Ivar kissed you like you were his last lifeline, Hvitserk kissed you like he was a starving man, but Ubbe? Ubbe kissed you with a pent-up passion you only dreamed about. He has you pressed between his body and the door, your legs wrapped around his waist. One hand held your wrists above your head, the other cupping your cheek. You could swear he’s even growling as his mouth assaults yours. It animalistic, hot, and leaves you unable to think at all. He pulls back when you moan. He sets you down, looking properly horrified. “I am so sorry.” He says, just as out of breath as you. “No,” You say, panting. “No, no, it was,” You put your hand to his chest, trying to steady yourself. His hands immediately go to your shoulders. “It was nice.” You admit.

            You peak up at him and catch his grin. He bends down to kiss you again, this kiss is much softer than the first, but not less passionate. As he leaves you leaning against your door, you think, so much for being ‘just friends’.


	7. One of Them

            This simply wouldn’t do. Two weeks into this new arrangement and your scent was everywhere, driving the boys nuts. What made it worse was how little physical contact they had with you. More intent on making things work between you instead of playing the horny teenager, all three boys had kept their hands relatively to themselves. They hadn’t even kissed you beyond their first date. But you were a hugger, and they were too weak to deny you.

Ubbe was the most crazed. His fangs were constantly aching and halfway out of his gums. He didn’t know whether he wanted to fuck you or drink you. Both desires made him feel equally guilty. His brothers were suffering the same inner turmoil, the only difference was they had control over their impulses. If Ubbe went by his history, well, things would get quite hairy for you if he didn’t shape up.  

            Trying to keep himself from ruining every was how he found himself in his usual room at the Blood Brothel on a Friday. There were plans to spend all day Saturday with you, around their house. Ivar and Hvitserk could make until Saturday night, Ubbe couldn’t. While you seemed to have enjoyed being slammed into a door, he did not enjoy the loss of control.

            The Blood Brothel made him uncomfortable. It was a necessary thing, he understood, but in the old days, there had been a clear line between humans you got attached to, and humans you drank from. In recent years, that line had been entirely erased. Now anyone he took into the backrooms immediately started undressing. He didn’t want to fuck his food.

            He sucked it up. The Blood Brothel was the only place that had a good reputation for providing humans to drink from. Other places let any old human walked through the door, here there were rules.

Vampires couldn’t gnaw on a human that wasn’t wearing a significant amount of red colored clothing. They couldn’t kill the humans they fed on. They could have sex, but they had to use a different set of rooms than Ubbe was in. And everything had to be consensual. If a human backed out, you had to let them go, no matter when they backed out. That was the most important rule, the one that could get you killed at worst and banned from the brothel at best.

Humans had rules too. The ones that frequented the bar knew to wear certain colored clothing. Red to show one didn’t mind being tasted, black for sex. Gray meant you worked there and didn’t mind being nibbled on between breaks, white meant you were off limits entirely. Humans who worked as a food source were paid very well, but couldn’t do drugs or drink an excessive amount of alcohol. And they couldn’t suffer from incurable disease.

Everything was strictly enforced and strictly followed. That was why things had been running so smoothly for nearly a hundred years. Of course, there had been some rule breakers in the past, but they were made into quick examples.

             As Ubbe was waiting for his third human to arrive, he reminded himself to be easy this time around. He was so frustrated he had nearly snapped the neck of the last two, not that they complained much. He hears the pounding of eager feet, he feels his fangs burst from his gums as he stands to receive them. They door flies open, then is slammed shut. It’s the smell of the pheromones in sweat that does Ubbe in. He can’t help it, the predator in him wants to hunt.

            He’s mere centimeters away from tearing the human’s throat out when a familiar scent washes over him. When he pulls back, it’s your terrified, tear stained face that breaks through his frenzy.

*

You suspected you’d get a little more attention hanging around the Lothbroks, however, you did not expect the sheer amount you received. Suddenly, being your friend was profitable. People offered to take you out on dates, take you to the mall, one person even offered to give you a ride on his yacht. How soon people forget rumors that swirled around you.

Out of all the people who kept approaching you, there was one that was hell bent on getting to go out with her. Elise kept following you around school, backing you into corners, trapping you in the empty girl’s locker room. She was honestly starting to scare you. She wore you down, and that was how you found yourself at a vampire themed club, wearing a red shirt, and cursing your existence.

The door you’re standing in front of is black and sunken into a shadowed recess. Anyone passing it wouldn’t know it was there unless they really looked. You supposed that was the point of its placement. There were no bouncers outside, you couldn’t hear loud music. The club was even in a relatively nice part of town. Even so, every fiber of your being told you to run as far away from this place as you possibly could. There were dark things that lurked in there, and you didn’t want to mess with them.

Unfortunately for you, Elise had your hand in a grip you couldn’t escape from. She leaned in and whispered in your ear. “Isn’t this exciting?” You looked at her, trying to see if she was serious. Didn’t she feel the awful energy coming out of this place. You had to take a step back, the long shadows on her face unnerved you, she looked completely unhinged.

Her grip on your hand became nearly unbearable as she drags you through the door. When your eyes adjust to the darkness you give yourself a moment or two to take it all in. It isn’t what you expected. There’s no loud music, or strobe lights. No one is in the middle of the floor, grinding on each other. It’s just people, sitting down at tables, talking with each other.

A man walked up to you, looking wholly untrustworthy. “Elise,” He says, giving her a tense smile. “you’re back.” His voice is incredibly soft for how intimidating he looks. Without waiting to hear her answer, his gaze snaps to you. Your flesh begins to crawl. Was it you, or did this man seem like he wanted to gobble you up? “Yes,” Elise stammers. “I brought a friend this time, like you suggested.” She lets your hand go only to push you forward. You don’t even try to give the man a smile. “Hello,” He says. His blue eyes become intense in seconds, it makes you uncomfortable in every way. Elise introduces you. “This is Ragnar, he’s the owner of the club.”

“I’m eighteen,” You say suddenly, “I shouldn’t be here, it’s against the law for anyone under twenty-one to be in a club, so, I’ll just be-” You try to get out of Elise’s grip, but Ragnar snakes his arms around your shoulders. “Nonsense,” He coos, “We can always keep this between us.” He begins to lead you toward the back of the club. “I’m sure your night of rebellion won’t come to anything too noteworthy.”

He slides into a booth with you. The corner is so dark it affords some measure of privacy. Even so, there are a great number of people staring at you. Elise is nowhere to be seen. You don’t feel guilty that she’s gone, but you wish she were here. A familiar face might help your unease. “So, what brings you here tonight?” Ragnar asks, motioning from someone to come closer. He whispers something in their ear and they nod. “Do you want anything to drink?” He asks, not waiting for you to answer his first question. “Wine, perhaps?”

“No, thank you,” You say. “Are you sure?” his sly smile slips back onto his face. “Tonight is the perfect night to get in trouble.” You scoot away from him, the back of your neck prickling. “Look, this was a really bad idea,” You say, “I just came here because Elise wouldn’t leave me alone, I’m sorry, I really-”

“Everyone gets cold feet their first time,” Ragnar assures you. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” He smiles. You stare at him for a few moments trying to register, exactly, what you were seeing. It seemed that Ragnar had a set of fangs. You can’t help the laughter that bursts forth. “Are you fucking kidding me?” You say, looking around at everyone, they’ve all gone back to minding their own business. “You’re taking this vampire thing a little too seriously don’t you think?”

Ragnar frowns at you. “My dear, surely Elise told you what you were getting into.” You shake your head, scooting even further away from him. “But seriously, from the color scheme to the fake fangs, this is a little too much for me. I’m just going to go home now.” You try for the third time. Ragnar’s smile drops, his look turns into a glare. “I am not a fake,” He growls. “I am real, as is every vampire here.”

            You freeze in your seat. There’s something about Ragnar that tells you he’s telling the truth. Coupled with the incredibly ominous cold that’s settled in your gut, you can’t help but believe him. You’re in a den of vampires, and apparently King Vampire wants to gobble you up. It takes you all of two seconds to utter a single, “Nope.” and fly from the booth. You don’t care that you have no clue where you’re going, you just know you need to get away from Ragnar.

            Miraculously, no one comes chasing after you. Probably because things like this have happened before. You push the thought of the consequences of running from Ragnar out of your mind. You’re intent on finding safety. Working on pure instinct you run up a flight of stairs and down the end of a very long hallway. Bursting through the door, you have only just enough time to close it before you’re pinned to it.

            You whimper, ready for the vampire’s mouth to close around your neck and suck you dry. The vampire growls as they pull back, you stare in open mouthed shock. “Ubbe?” You gasp. He immediately drops you, backing away as if you’re holy water. You somehow managed not to land too hard on your ass. Scrambling back up to your feet, you point at him accusingly. “You’re one of them.” You whisper. He looks so guilty, but he doesn’t deny it. You turn towards the door and press your forehead against it.

“Oh God,” You whimper. “Oh God, oh God.” How could things get any worse?  


	8. Aftermath

            The moment Ubbe gets home from dropping you off at your house, he slinks off to his bedroom and goes to sleep. Surprisingly, his dreams are kind to him. In them, you kiss him, assuring him everything was going to be ok. You two made love, and it was endless. You told him, unabashedly, how much you loved him, wanted him. In his dreams, all his desires came true.  

            When the reality of it all settled over him, it was like a punch to the gut. Ivar came bounding in his room that morning, shaking him violently in order to wake him. Ubbe woke with a start, hating that he had been ripped from his dreams. “She’ll be here any minute,” Ivar snaps. “And you’re still in bed.” Ubbe watches as his youngest brother begins to rifle through his closet. “Do you have anything other than jeans?” He snaps. Ivar always like to make an impression. He and Hvitserk have been cleaning the house since Wednesday, when you agreed to spend the day with them.

            Hvitserk walks in, looking excited. “Do you think we should get her breakfast?” He asks. Ivar shoots him a thoughtful look. “That’s a good idea.” He mutters. “We can’t let her go hungry.”

“What do you think she eats?” Ivar pauses, to think about it. In his hands he’s holding one of Ubbe’s nicer shirts. “I don’t know,” He says. “She isn’t a vegetarian, she eats the school pepperoni pizza every Monday.”

“So, bacon and eggs?” Hvitserk asks.

            Ubbe throws his legs over the bed and presses the heel of his hand into his eyes. This is going to be so difficult. “I don’t think she’s coming.” He says, unwilling to look at his brothers faces. “Oh, don’t be so pessimistic Ubbe,” Hvitserk says. He sits next to his brother and throws an arm over him. “She likes us, she’ll be here.”

            Ubbe shifted uncomfortably underneath Hvitserk’s arm. “No,” He says. “She isn’t coming.” Ivar scoffs. “How do you know?” he throws Ubbe’s shirt at him. The eldest brother doesn’t even bother to catch it.

“It’s like you said, it’s my job to scare her.” Ubbe whispers. The guilt claws at him, chokes him up. Hvitserk’s arm drops from his shoulders. He gets up and starts towards the bathroom. “I’m sorry,” He says. “I’ve ruined everything…again.” He shuts the door and begins to think. Maybe there was a way to make you see how nonthreatening he was.

            You had been so quiet during the car ride home, shell shocked from the turn of events no doubt. Perhaps if he went down on his knees to beg you to give his brothers a chance.

            He winces when the bathroom door bangs. He’s conscious of a fight going outside it. He doesn’t hear the words, but he gets the gist of it. Ivar is angry at Ubbe, naturally, and Hvitserk is trying to calm him down. Ubbe sits on the toilet, scrubbing his face hard in an effort to drown them out so he could think. He’d do it, he’d figure out a way to make you comfortable enough to be with his brothers.

*

            Your dreams are terrifying. Instead of being chased by three benign vampires through a forest, you’re chased by one vicious one through the city. He nearly has you at every turn. You luck holds out, however, and you manage to get to the safety of your own home. The moment you slam your front door, you shoot up in your bed, chest heaving. You take a few moments to calm your racing heart before throwing the covers off you.

            One thought kept running through your mind. Vampires were real. You couldn’t explain this one away. Things began to make sense. The boys never ate around you, Hvitserk didn’t show up in that mirror, Ubbe had been so tense in the car on your date.  Your new boyfriends were vampires.

            You groan and get out of bed. Standing in the middle of your room, you don’t know what to do. Vampires exist, and three of them seemed to be very interested in you. You think back to the club last night. There was a definite, ‘it’s going to eat me’ vibe from the Ragnar vampire you met. You had never felt that way around the boys though. You felt safe. The problem was, you couldn’t put that much stock in your instincts, you were obviously bad at following them.  

            Last night was a great example. You had run into Ubbe, who nearly bit you. A little voice in your head spoke up reminding you that he had pulled back at the last second. Not to mention how horrified he looked at his actions.

            Before you had the chance to get over the shock, he had you in his car and gotten you home safely. You vaguely remember him apologizing, then reassuring you that he and his brothers would never hurt you. They had promised each other not to bite you. He hoped you could still be friends at the very least.

            You let out another pitiful groan and looked at the clock. You were supposed to be at their house by now. You were nowhere near ready. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” You mutter heading toward your bathroom. You brush your teeth, shower, and get dressed. There was only one way you were going to figure out what you wanted to do about all this. You had to talk to them yourself.

*

            Ubbe had been a flurry of emotions all morning. Bouncing from guilt for scaring you, anger at himself for ruining everything for his brothers, and determination to make it up to you, he was just about worn out. His brothers were gone who knew where, but it was nice. He needed to be alone.

            He wished he hadn’t kissed you, maybe his heart wouldn’t hurt so much. If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could still feel your body pressed to his. You had reacted to him so easily, fisting his shirt, moving your soft lips against his. The little whimper that had managed to escape you. He’d never get to experience that again.

            He was ripped from his daydream by a knock on the door. Thinking that maybe it was his father, wanting to talk, he rolls out of bed. He takes his time making it towards the door. He’d much rather deal with Ivar’s scathing words than his father’s insatiable curiosity.  

            He throws the door open, showing his bad mood. You were just about to leave, thinking no one was home when he did. Startled, you whip around, yelping as you stumble. Not thinking, Ubbe moves to catch you. “Holy shit!” You squeak, grabbing onto him out of instinct. He rights you, then immediately back away, not wanting to scare you more than he has already. “You’re here.” He says, not quite believing it. “You’re half naked.” You say, red in the face. He looks down at himself, dressed in only his sleep shorts. He clears his throat. “Right, sorry, I just…” He gives you a hard stare, wondering if this was really happening. “I wasn’t expecting you, not after last night.”

            You stuff your hands in your pocket, clearly feeling awkward. “I understand,” You say. “I just wanted to talk, but I can come back later, or-”

“No!” he reaches for you, but thinks better of it and stops. “No, I-, we should talk, uh, come in.” He walks back into the house, making sure to leave the door for you. You follow him without hesitation. “Ivar and Hvitserk aren’t here,” He explains, “But feel free to make yourself at home. I’m going to get dressed.”

            Ubbe takes his time getting dressed. It’s not that he wants to look good for you, it’s that he needs time to think. He didn’t need to get his hopes up. He was sure this was just a curtesy call. You can’t possibly want to continue after he scared you so badly last night. He takes so long getting dressed that when he comes back to see you, he finds his brothers have also come home. You were sitting at the head of the dining table, a brother on either side of you. Everyone was looking at little tense.

            Ubbe sits next to Hvitserk, the brother known to be the quickest to forgive. All his plans about begging you to keep his brothers are out the window. Everyone sits in silence for a few moments, not sure where to begin. You take a deep breath and say, “So, you’re vampires.” The boys mumble an affirmation. “And that place I was in last night, you guys take humans there to eat?” You try. “Not really,” Ivar says. You look at him, brows furrowed. “Usually, if you’re a human that gets taken there, it’s because you’re dating the vampire that took you, and they want you to meet their friends.”

“But there are humans to eat from?” You say. “It’s completely consensual,” Ubbe tells you. “They’re paid good wages, given benefits, and they can back out anytime they want. We only take as much as a human can handle.”

            You nod, taking it all in. “So you don’t kill them?”

“No, it’s against the rules.” Ivar tells you. You make a noise, looking at the grains in the table. Your demeanor immediately changes. You begin to squirm, there’s an uncomfortable air about you all of a sudden. The boys are on the edge of their seats, waiting for you to continue. “Is,” You start. You take another deep breath to calm yourself, and begin again. “Is that the only reason you’re interested in me? To eat me?” If it weren’t for the fact that the boys were vampires, they wouldn’t have been able to hear you. “No!” They all say at the same time. You jump, grabbing to arms of your chair.

            Hvitserk is the one to speak to you after that. “We like you for you.” He says softly, grabbing your hand. Ivar grabs the other one. Ubbe remains where he is, he’s terrified you enough for one lifetime. You return their grip, looking thoughtful. Ubbe represses a sigh of relief, you’re accepting of this so far. His brothers will get to have you.

            “You don’t want to eat me?” Everyone tenses. You begin to look terrified again, but you don’t take your hands back. “We’ll be honest,” Ivar starts carefully. “We do want to drink from you.”

“But not enough to kill you!” Hvitserk adds quickly. “It doesn’t matter,” Ivar growls, looking pointedly at Hvitserk. “We promised we weren’t going to drink from you, and we’ll keep that promise.” You let out a breath, relaxing. “Ok, I think I can deal with that.” The boys relax. They’re still not sure if you want to be with them romantically, but it was a starting point at the very least. “But I have so many other questions.” You say, looking excited. Hvitserk gets up, smile wide. “Come on,” He says, “we’ll answer them over breakfast.”


	9. One Hell of a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!! Period sex is very much a part of this chapter, as well as a handjob. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it. If you're still curious as to what happens, then I'll provide a brief overview in the end notes.

            Fact: some women experience extreme states of arousal days leading up to their periods. Fact: You were one of those women. You were obviously able to ignore it, having dealt with it for years now. Up until this week, the boys found you tempting, but now, you proved to be damned irresistible. They just had to be close to you, touching you, kissing you, loving you.

            You found it strange, but chalked it up to you accepting them as vampires. Maybe they were just incredibly excited to have a girlfriend who wasn’t afraid of them for once. Nevertheless, you enjoyed the attention. It was sort of exhilarating, never knowing when one of the boys were going to plant a kiss to your lips.

            Today was different though. They seemed to be avoiding you. You noted the terrified look in their eyes. Smart girl that you were, you had sense enough not to bother them about it. They explained a little about their blood lust to you. You smelled better than any human they’d ever met before. They assured you they liked you for more than your smell. They told you it was harder some days than others, so you tried your best to keep your distance.

            At the moment, you were in biology. Hvitserk was skipping, so that left only you and Ivar. You were lab partners, you had been for the entire school year. Working with Ivar was fun. He was efficient, and probably had already done this lab hundreds of times in hundreds of places. Generally, he let you do everything, which was fine by you, you rather enjoyed lab work.

            The beginning of lab wasn’t anything unusual. Just heating a filled beaker on a burner, you’d done it many times before. This time, something went wrong. Maybe you heated it too quickly, maybe you took it of the burner too slowly. It didn’t matter, because the moment you had it in your hand, it exploded.

            You yelped, yanking your hand to your chest. It was bleeding, but it looked worse than it felt. Only a sting, like a paper cut. Perhaps the pain would catch up to you later. Ivar was quick to react, gathering napkins and pressing them into the cuts. The teacher hurried over, worried. Looking at the mess, he sighed. “Alright, Ivar, take her to the clinic, I’ll get this cleaned up.”

            Ivar moves with your hand incased in his own. The coolness soothed your pain somewhat. The school’s clinic was all the way on the other side of the building, so you had some way to walk. You note the strain on his face and stop in the middle of the hall. “Ivar,” You say. He looks at you. It seems as though his eyes have changed color, but you don’t stop to analyze it. “I know this must be hard for you, maybe you should just wait for me to come back. That way you don’t have to smell the blood.”

            Ivar gives you an appreciative look. He lets go of your hand, only to grab you face and lean in to kiss you. You think it’s only a peck, so you’re incredibly surprised when it turns deep and needy. Ivar wraps his arms around you, pressing you into him as hard as he could without breaking you. You can’t help yourself but react. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you whimper into his lips.

            You and Ivar had kissed like this before, so the resulting growl that reverberated in the back of his throat wasn’t surprising. You figured out long ago that meant the boys were slightly aroused. That knowledge served to spur you on even more. Dragging your fingers through his hair did it for Ivar. He pressed you up against the lockers, and managed to tear himself away. There was no doubt about it now, his eyes had changed color. As he tried to catch his breath, you could clearly see his fangs. That had never happened before.

            You were about to push him away, but he dropped to his knees and pressed his face into your pelvis. You smiled at him, feeling a little sorry. Putting your uninjured hand on his shoulder to push him away, you froze when you heard a deep intake of breath. Had…had he just sniffed you?

            Another intake of breath and your pushing against his shoulder. “Ivar!” You nearly shriek, face hot from embarrassment. He immediately gets up, looking horrified. His mouth works, trying to explain himself. In the end, he just settled for a softly spoken ‘I’m sorry,’ and disappearing before your eyes.

            It takes you a few moments to get yourself together. Ivar had just sniffed you. Why? It wasn’t unusual for the boys to sniff you. They’d made a habit of it by now. It was where he had sniffed you. That’s when it dawns on you. They can smell everything that goes on with you. Ivar explained it once. Slight changed in your body chemistry were things they could detect. You hd been feeling slightly more aroused than usual lately.

            Making your way to the clinic, your face heats up with mortification as you begin to connect the dots. If the boys can sense anything that goes on with your body, that means they can sense your period approaching. That explains the touching and kissing. And Ivar’s recent behavior. Guilt tugs at you. Essentially, you were torturing starving men. You simply had to figure out a way to make it easier on the boys.

*

            There were a thousand and one forms of apology going through Ivar’s head as he waited for you outside of the girl’s locker room. He had been extremely rude to you. The smell of your blood was no excuse to act like an animal. He paced wildly, watching the girls come out of the locker room one by one.

            You had texted him shortly after he left you in the hall. You wanted to meet him by the girls’ locker room after school. He was sure you were going to chastise him for what he did. Explaining in that gentle way of yours how unacceptable his behavior had been.

            When the stream of girls stopped, he waited five more minutes. He was just beginning to think he missed you when you popped out of the locker room. He starts to apologize to you, but you ignore him in favor of surveying the hall. When you discern that the coast is clear, you grab his hand and yank him inside mid-apology.

            Ivar can’t resist you, and allows himself to be pulled into the showers. It was the last one on the left, the darkest one. “This is so not where I wanted to do this.” You mumble, closing the curtains. He noticed a plastic shower bag with your things in it, hanging from the faucet. Just as he was about to ask you what you were doing here, you turn and kiss him, backing him into one of the shower’s walls.

            Well, he thinks, at least you aren’t angry. In a repeat of before, you two lose yourselves in the kiss. Only this time, you managed to be aware enough to run your tongue across his bottom lip. Ivar opens to you immediately. Before your tongues meet, you pull back. Ivar chases you, but you press back on his shoulder.

            “Why are we here?” He asks, excited. “Because,” You mutter not wanting to answer. You reach for his belt. He stops you. “What the hell are you doing?” He’s frowning down at you, unsure where all of this is going. You look up at him. “I’m not stupid.” You snap. “I figured out why you all have been handsy lately.”

“Is it too much?” Ivar asks quietly. “Tell us it’s too much and we’ll stop, we don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, it isn’t too much,” You promise, swatting his hands away. You go back to his pants and undo his belt. “But I figure,” you undo his button and his zipper. “If I take the edge off, maybe it will be easier for you guys.” Moving his pants and his boxers down to his hips, you reach for his cock. He stops you again. “You don’t have to do this,” He breathes. “But I want to.” You tell him honestly.

            He releases your hand, unable to stop you for too long. He wants this as much as you do. You drop to your knees, more to see better in the dark than anything. You grasp him, feeling his weight in your hand. He’s heavy, sizable. Thick, but short. You begin to stroke his length, slowly, not sure how to go about things. Ivar throws his head back and groans when you give his cock a slight squeeze.

            You weren’t a virgin, so you knew how this was done. Not to mention the sheer amount of porn you’ve consumed. You knew porn was a poor ass teacher, but it was a baseline from which you could work. You run your thumb across his slit, rubbing the precum all over his tip. You swear you hear a whimper fall from his lips. You can’t help but smile, at least you’re doing it right.  

            After a few moments, Ivar startles you by speaking. “I’d really enjoy a kiss right now.” You stand, to press your lips to his. Trapping your face in his rough hands again, Ivar refuses to let you go too far from him. Considering you were giving him a hand job in a dingy high school locker room, the chasteness of the kiss surprises you.

            He breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead to you. His climax his quiet, just a few grunts, a buck of his hips, and he’s spent in your hand. You help him through it, trying not to stand in the way of his release. You didn’t want any telling details on your clothes. You had to walk the school halls after this anyway. As the tension leaves his body, he slouches against the wall, breathing hard. “Perhaps,” He says, sounding a bit dazed. “if you want to do this again, we could do it somewhere more appropriate?” Your response is merely a giggle.

*

            Hvitserk is waiting for you at your locker when you’re done with your shower. It’s nothing surprising, he’s fond of giving you what he likes to call ‘end of school day kisses’. He was smiling brightly as you walked towards him. “I missed it!” He says, grabbing your hand once you’re in reach. “Ubbe told me you cut your hand in biology today, are you alright?” He kisses each little bandage on your hand. “I’m fine,” You tell him. “It just stings.”

            You pull your hand away from him and open your locker. “We should have lunch tomorrow. Just you and me.” He says. You take a moment to think. It’s Saturday, and you have nothing else going on. “Alright,” You tell him. “We’ll go to lunch.” He waits patiently for you to put all your things away. When you finally close your locker, you turn and stand on your tiptoes. It’s an automatic response now.

            Hvitserk’s kiss has always been the same. Deep, hungry, yet altogether tender. He places one hand at the back of your neck and the other on your waist. This kiss lasts a little longer than most kisses, but you can’t come to mind it. Soon enough, you must break for air. Hvitserk takes advantage of it and kisses along your jaw. You giggle, pressing on his shoulder. “Not right now.” You say. You’re too self-conscious, a teacher might walk down the hall at any moment. It’s not like the walk with Ivar earlier, all the teachers had been in their classrooms.

            Something in the air shifts, you begin to feel a delicious lethargy overcome you as Hvitserk laves attention to your neck. Your breathing becomes slow and measured, as if you’re slipping into sleep. You’re aware of Hvitserk opening his mouth, and a slight pain in your neck. You moan at the pleasure sweeping through you. Grasping at Hvitserk’s shirt is all you can do.

            It’s over all too soon as he shoves you away from him. “Hvitserk what-” you say, irritated that he stopped so soon. That’s when you see a slight dribble of blood at the corner of his mouth. “Oh God,” you whisper slapping a hand to his neck. He bit you! “I-” he starts, reaching for you. You flinch and try to move away from him, but you’re blocked by the lockers. He stops, hand hovering in the air. Like Ivar, his horrified look is gone in the blink of an eye. Once again, it takes you a while to gather your wits about you. You let out a long slow breath and decide to go home, you’d deal with this tomorrow.

*

            You’re looking at the bite again. It doesn’t look any different from when you checked it last, or the time before that, or the time before that, but you couldn’t help it. The last thing you wanted to be was a vampire. The boys were good to you so far, but it had only been a month at least since you started dating all three of them. Becoming one of them was a commitment you just weren’t ready for.

            As you prodded it with your fingers, a loud knock rang through your home. Pulling yourself away from the mirror, you can’t think of who it is. The knock comes again as you’re descending the stairs. Whoever it is, they seem to be insistent at the very least. “Coming!” you call, rushing the last few steps. You open the door to see Ubbe looking worriedly. “Are you alright?” He asks, brings his hands to your shoulders. “Hvitserk didn’t hurt you, did he? Let me see, he can be rough sometimes.”

            He pulls you closer for inspection, tilting your head to the side. “Is it supposed to look like that?” You asked, a little worried. It wasn’t like in the movies, two little pinpoints on your neck. It was so much worse, like a massive hickey. Only, you could clearly see where Hvitserk’s bottom teeth had applied pressure so he could skin his fangs in. “It itches too, is it supposed to itch? Ubbe,” you cling to him, letting panic fill you. “Ubbe, I don’t want to be a vampire.”

            He hushes you, bringing you close. You return his embrace. “You aren’t going to be a vampire,” He assures you, kissing your hair. “You need to have a hell of a lot more blood sucked from you.”

“Oh, thank god,” You say, relaxing against him. “I’m sorry Hvitserk bit you.”

“It’s fine,” You say. Ubbe pulls you back and cups your face in his hands. “It’s not fine.” He tells you. “It’s a complete breach of your trust, it’s unacceptable.” You smile. “Ubbe,” you say. “Look, we’ll keep Hvitserk from you until he learns to behave himself. Until then, I swear, you have nothing to be afraid of.”

“I’m not afraid of Hvitserk.”

“You don’t have to put on a brave face for him.” Ubbe says quietly. “He knows what he did was wrong.”

“Ubbe!” You bring your face from his hands, you were annoyed with him now. “That’s enough. Hvitserk isn’t some child who broke his favorite toy, he’s a grown ass vampire who made a mistake. Mistakes happen.” Ubbe gives you a look you can’t quite decipher. Whatever it is, there’s a softness in his eyes. “You can’t keep forgiving us.” He whispers. “I can,” You tell him, “and I will. This is weird for all four of us, right?” Besides, you think, you didn’t see his face when he pulled away. Ivar’s had almost been as heartbreaking. The difference was, you could tell Hvitserk regretted crossing a line, Ivar had just been embarrassed.

“Anyway, I have some questions to ask you.” You open the door, expecting him to walk in. You both wait awkwardly. “Aren’t you coming inside?” You say. “You have to invite me in.” he tells you. You look at him, shocked. “Seriously? You can fucking hypnotize people but you can’t just walk into their home?”

“We’re vampires!” Ubbe defends. “Not ruffians.” You chuckle. “Ubbe, will you please come in?”

“I’d love to,” he says, but doesn’t move. “Did I not say it right?” You ask. He gives you a sheepish smile. “You have to say, ‘come into my home’ specifically for me to enter.” You roll your eyes to the heavens at the ridiculousness of it all. “Ubbe, will you please come into my home?” You ask again. He steps over the threshold and you close the door behind you.

            “Kitchen is this way.” You mutter, walking past him. He follows you, taking everything in. “Make yourself at home,” you say, getting two cups from your cabinet. You place them next to your coffee maker. It’s a one cup coffee maker you only use for tea. “Is peppermint tea ok?” You ask him. “It’s fine.” He says. You press a button and watch as the tea pours into the first cup.

            It’s silent as you gather everything. Placing a cup in front of Ubbe you bring out the sugar and two spoons. You begin to load yours with the sugar. He only takes a spoonful, but smiles watching you. “So,” you say, getting comfortable in your seat. “Where to begin.” You mutter. Ubbe waits patiently for you to start. “Oh, right, how about the fact that I’m not bleeding out? Hvitserk hit my jugular, right?”

“Vampire saliva has an incredibly quick acting coagulant.” He explains. “So, we can keep feeding on the same human, or humans, as it were.”

“Why did it feel so good?”

“Extremely addictive narcotics.”

“What do you mean addictive?!” You shout. “I don’t want to be addicted to getting bitten!” Ubbe reaches across the table to grab your hand and soothe you. “you won’t.” He promises. “you don’t get addicted with one bite. And it’s like I said, we made a vow not to bite you, so we won’t. Hvitserk-”

“Can it be cured?” You ask, cutting him off. You don’t want to hear any more about Hvitserk. “Yes, very easily. It isn’t like heroin or cocaine. You do go through a painful withdrawal if you quit cold turkey though.” You let out a sigh of relief and lean back in your chair. Ubbe still has a hold on your hand. He’s rubbing soothing circled over the back of your hand with the pad of his thumb.

“Why does it look so bad?” You ask, motioning to your neck. “Isn’t it supposed to be smaller?”

“This isn’t the movies.” He points out. You huff in frustration. “I know.” You mutter. “We need the pressure from our bottom teeth so we can bite down on the skin. It tends to bruise. It will clear up in a day or two. I promise.” He brings your hand to his mouth to kiss. His mouth lingers there, and he looks at you. By now, you recognize the look. Both Ivar and Hvitserk had it on them moments before they pressed you up against the lockers for a mind-numbing kiss.

            You wait in excitement to see what Ubbe’s going to do. His kisses tended to be pantie dropping. For a third time that day, you’re surprised. “I should leave!” he says, standing quickly. “It’s been very hard to control myself, I don’t need to tempt fate any longer.” You stand too, following him to your door. “Wait! I have more questions!” You say. You grab his arm. He whips around to you, pulling your face into his hands again. “You simply must understand,” He says. “Smelling your blood is far worse than smelling you. Out of the three of us, I am the worst at controlling myself. Breaking your trust like Hvitserk did would tear me in two with the guilt. I have to leave now.”

            You were going to ask him how he could smell your blood, but then you remembered, your period. As disgusting as it was to think about, you were a heavy bleeder. “Oh, you poor things.” You whisper, bringing Ubbe in for a kiss. He immediately starts growling. “Rescind my invitation.” He whispers darkly against your lips. “Rescind it now before-”

“Look, your vampires, right?”

“We’ve been through this. You know we’re vampires.” Ubbe kisses you again, grabbing you and picking you up. You wrap your legs around him. “Right, you guys drink blood,” you say, tangling your hands in his hair.

“This is obvious.” You can hear to edge to Ubbe’s voice. He’s now begun to shake. “Rescind my invitation now!” He drags his tongue across your neck, up to your chin. You shudder at the sensation. “Don’t you see?” You gasp, “This is perfect. Ubbe, you don’t have to bite me to drink my blood.”

            Ubbe pulls back from you. His eyes are wild, fangs out. There’s been a constant, low growl since he’s started kissing you. “Are you suggesting-” You place a peck on the tips of his nose. “I am,” You say. “I’m basically a buffet for an entire week, plenty of time for all three of you to get your fill.” You flush, at the crassness of your suggestion. “That’s if you three don’t mind.”

            The wind is knocked out of you and the next thing you know, Ubbe is laying you down in a bed, pressing his entire body against yours. The kiss is a ferocious one. Filled with need. The hunger behind it almost matches Hvitserk’s. “I’m sure that would be an agreeable arrangement.” He says through kisses. “But only if you’re sure, because if you aren’t, then you need to rescind my invitation now. I’m very close to devouring you.”

“Just make sure to put a towel underneath me. I don’t want blood on my comforter.” That seemed to be the kick in the pants he needed to stop trying to resist you. He rushes to find a towel. He places it under you, then he rips your pants in two. You were too impressed at the raw strength to be mad at him. Ubbe wastes no time in bending down in giving you one, long, low lick. Your moan is met with Ubbe’s growl. He pulls back from you momentarily, eyes closed. He savors your taste for a long moment before diving back in.

            A combination of hormones, the hand-job you’d given Ivar that afternoon, and Hvitserk biting you has you bucking your hips into Ubbe’s face. He places his arm around your hips and presses down, effectively pinning you to the mattress. Your hands tangle in his hair, nails scraping along his scalp.

            Ubbe sounds down right animalistic as he gobbles you up. In his haze, he doesn’t forget to please you. He pops your swollen clit in his mouth and gives a hard suck. You throw your head back into the pillows, nearly screaming. He growls, pulling back, making sure to scrap your clit slightly with his teeth. He doesn’t leave you for long, just enough to give you a wicked bloody grin.

            In the back if your mind you realize that grin is supposed to be unsettling, it only serves to arouse you further. Like so many pleasurable things in life, it’s the knowledge that what he’s going to you is taboo for many people. Or maybe it’s because Ubbe has found a renewed vigor for eating you out. It doesn’t matter, because the pressure he puts on your clit has you seeing stars. “Shit!” You gasp as your orgasm slams into you. “Shit, shit, Ubbe!” You’re legs shake with the intensity of it. You had been so on edge for so long there had been no real build up. Despite Ubbe’s hold on your hips, your manage to wiggle them. When you’re finished, you collapse back onto the bed. Ubbe isn’t done yet, but he does leave your clit alone, allowing you to recover.

            He doesn’t leave it for long, going back for more only after a minute or two. You’ve never had an orgasm back to back, so when he begins to work you again, it’s a sort of painful pleasure that fills you. You’re tempted to tell him to stop, but you want to see how it all plays out.

            It’s another quick build up. Your second orgasm rips through you, the intensity of it has your entire body shaking this time. You’d scream, but the pleasure has you all choked up. You settle for strangled whimpers and pressing Ubbe’s face impossibly close to your hips. When your orgasm is done with you, you have to push Ubbe away. He looks at you, breathing just as heavily. His nose down to his chin is covered in blood, his fangs are out, and his eye look wild.

“Are you ok?” He asks, voice hoarse. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He brings a hand to your face, wild eyes filling with concern. You shake your head, unable to speak. You press a kiss to the palm of his hand for good measure. He lets out a sigh of relief and settles between your legs. For a moment, you think he’s going to dive between them again, instead, he sets his head on your belly, nuzzling you a little.

            You begin to laugh at the unbelievability of it all. You have three boyfriends, three. And they’re vampires. Not only are they vampires, they want to drink your blood so bad they’re constantly kissing you, and pressing you up against objects. You’ve given one a hand-job in the girl’s locker room, something you never thought you’d ever do. One of them bit you, and the other just ate you into oblivion while on your period. It’s like you were a character in a poorly written fanfiction or something.

            Ubbe looks up at you, frowning. “What so funny?” He asks. You shake your head, trying to control your laughter. “Nothing,” you say, finally calming down. “It’s just been one hell of a day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Ivar get busy in the girl's locker room. Hvtiserk bites you. Ubbe comes to apologize but ends up having fun with you on your period.


	10. Forgiven and Forgotten

            In your opinion, the boys were being absolutely ridiculous when it came to Hvitserk. You were fine, the bite on your neck had disappeared quickly, just like Ubbe told you it would. But it had been weeks and still no sign of Hvitserk anywhere. He was always out when you were over, and ignored you during school. In truth, you missed him, he was the fun one after all.

            You decided to confront him. By now, you’ve developed a habit of spending the weekend at the Lothbrok home. You alternated the nights you slept with the boys. Ubbe on Fridays, Ivar on Saturdays. Ubbe tended to trap you in his arms, falling asleep quicker than you ever expected. Ivar preferred to keep you awake so you two could have fun. Often, you didn’t get to sleep until the early hours of the morning.

            Luck was on your side tonight. Ubbe had miraculously rolled over in his sleep, leaving you free to slip out of the bed. You shut his door quietly and make your way to what you think is Hvitserk’s side of the house. The Lothbrok home seemed like a mansion to you, though they insisted that it wasn’t. “You haven’t been to the house in France,” Ivar told you haughtily. “That’s a mansion.” Still, there was enough space to confuse you when you went wandering around alone.

            The boys gave you full reign of the house. No, ‘don’t open the door on the left’ or ‘don’t go into the basement’. Just, ‘yeah, have fun, and if you do go into the attic, be careful some of the floorboards may be weak’. That was it. It surprised you. For some reason, you figured the boys would have secrets they wanted to keep from you, but apparently, they were open books.

            You stop in front of the door you’re pretty sure is Hvitserk’s and knock on it. A muffled ‘come in’ let’s you know at least someone is in there. You opened the door, poking your head in only. “Hvitserk?” You call softly. He was on his bed reading, tableside lamp on. The boy leaps from the bed and rushes to the other side of the room. “What are you doing here?” He hisses, “Go away,” You frown. “I just wanted to talk,” you tell him. “About the bite. I’m not mad at you.”

“That’s fine,” Hvitserk says. “Thank you for letting me know, now go back to Ubbe.”

“I-” By now, you’re used to the boys’ powers. So, when Hvitserk suddenly appears in front of you, you barely even blink. He pushes his side of the door, trying to close it without hurting you. “Just go?” He whispers. You look up at him, seeing his pain. You allow yourself to be pushed out of his room, the door closes gently in your face. You sigh, and lean against it. “Look, I’ve just got a couple things to say, alright, and then I’ll leave you alone for however long you want me to.”

            You wait for some sort of answer, feeling stupid talking to him through the door. He might not even be on the other side, he might have headphones in his ears. It didn’t matter, you at least had to try. “I know we didn’t get all that much time together before you bit me, but I miss you.” You grimace, you never actually had a plan going into this, your speech sounded a little forced, but you had to try something. “I mean, you are the fun one after all. And-” You sigh, pushing yourself off the door. “Well, I just hope you’re doing ok.” You finish lamely. You hear a chuckle behind the door. “I bite you, and you hope I’m doing ok?” He says.

            You smile, a chuckle was a good sign. “Well, yeah. I mean, according to you guys I’m irresistible, right? You had no choice but to bite me. It was like fate or something.” Another chuckle. “Just making sure you aren’t still dazed and confused.” You continue.

            Hvitserk opens the door, mouth in that lopsided grin of his. “Dazed and confused huh?” You return his smile. “Yeah, I’m fucking magical, didn’t anyone tell you?” You strike a pose for him, trying to look as majestic as possible. This pulls a third chuckle from him. “Thank you.” He says, smiling now. “For making sure I was ok.”

“Well, that’s what girlfriends are for, right?” His brows knit together as he looks over you. “What?” You ask him, looking down at yourself. “Did I get someone on my pajamas?”

“You still want to be my girlfriend?” The question is so quiet you almost miss it. “Of course, I do!” You reach out for him, but think better of it. The boy was just now talking to you after nearly three weeks, you didn’t want to do anything to scare him off. “But, you were so scared,” He whispers. “Well, that’s because I didn’t know what was going on. I’m not ready to be a vampire, so it kind of freaked me out. But Ubbe explained it to me, apparently there’s a ritual and all that. I don’t know,” you shrug, hoping you come off as nonchalant about the entire thing. “Can I kiss you?” He asks. Finally stepping out of his room. “Hvitserk, you’re my boyfriend, you can kiss me whenever you want.”

            He takes a step towards you, hesitant. You’re equally as hesitant, you don’t want to make any sudden movements. He leans down and stop at the halfway point to your lips, you close the gap. The kiss isn’t like Hvitserk at all. It’s soft, chaste, and short. He pulls back almost as soon as your lips touch. You don’t allow him to get to far before grabbing his shirt and tugging him towards you.

            This kiss starts out much like the previous, but quickly develops into Hvtiserk’s characteristic panty-dropping hungry kiss. He wraps you in his arms, pressing you to him. Running your tongue across his bottom lip, he moans and opens for you, you begin to explore each other’s mouths greedily. Eventually, you need air, so you pull back from him. He rubs his nose against yours, having missed you terribly. “You should get back to Ubbe,” He says, not letting you go. “I think Ubbe will be fine with me spending a night with you.” You tell him. He groans, picking you up and dragging you into the room with him.

            You giggle as he shuts the door behind him with his foot. “What is it with you Lothbroks and carrying me to the bed?” you ask as he lays you down. “Are you really complaining?” He growls, leaning down to kiss you again. You return it enthusiastically. Just as you’re thinking it’s going to lead to a wild ride, Hvitserk surprises you by rolling off you. “Hvitserk?” you ask. “I haven’t seen you in three weeks,” He says, planting one last kiss on your cheek. “Tell me what you’ve been up to.” As you snuggle into him, he wraps his arms around you. It’s comfortable, being in Hvitserk’s arms, telling him all the little details of your time apart. You really had missed him, you’re happy everything has been forgiven and forgotten.

 


	11. Why Me?

            Ubbe Lothbrok has to admit, you’ve defied his expectations time and again. As he looks in on you and Hvitserk, sleeping the day away, he feels surprised. Three times you’ve been faced with monstrous scenes and each time you just bounce right back, better than ever. Ubbe shuts the door to his brother’s room softly and pads off to the kitchen, you’ll be hungry when you wake up.

            Ubbe is aware he doesn’t have to make breakfast for you, but he likes to. In the beginning, you used to protest, saying you could just go get something from around the corner. He assured you it was something he wanted to do. It soothed him in the early hours of the morning to be doing something so normal, it made him feel human,

            Pouring flour into a bowl, Ubbe feels the need to be honest with himself this morning. He doesn’t like you, in the short time you’ve been a part of his life, he’s fallen in love with you. It’s born of a deep need for companionship. Many of his relationships, romantic and platonic, have failed. His family has been the one constant thing all throughout his mortal and immortal life. But they’re only so much they can do for him, only so much they can say.

            He’s just about to start cracking the eggs when you pad softly into the kitchen, letting out a great yawn. “Morning,” you mumble. “You’re up early.” He says. “Yeah well, Hvitserk tosses and turns in his sleep. He kneed me in the ass.” You complain, rubbing a cheek for emphasis. Ubbe merely laughs. You take a seat on a stool at the island and watch him work. You know better than to lift a finger to help. After a long silence, you finally speak up, “Is it alright that I slept in Hvitserk’s room?”

            He chuckles. “Why wouldn’t it be, he is your boyfriend.”

“Yes, and you are too. We agreed that Fridays were your night.”

“You’ve been away from Hvitserk for three weeks.” Ubbe pointed out. “Can I make it up to you?” You hop off the stool and round the island. “There’s nothing to make up for,” Ubbe assures you. “You’re allowed to make your own decisions, you don’t owe me your time.”

“Ok, then why do you look so upset.” Ubbe opens his mouth to deny it, but closes it again. “See!” You say, pointing at him. He lets out a sigh. “I’m not upset,” he finally says, “I’m just curious.”

“About what?”

“Why me?”

“Why did I leave you last night?”

“No, why are you dating me?”

“If you recall, you and your brothers all wanted to date me.” Ubbe groans and throws an egg into the pancake batter, not bothering to crack it. “I never had any intentions of being a part of this.” He admits. He stares at you, hurt overcoming your features. Your voice is steady when you speak, “Then you don’t have to be. I’m not forcing you to be in this relationship.” He growls. “No, that’s not-” frustrated he flings his arms into the air, not sure how to explain himself. You wait for him to continue, when he doesn’t, you do. “It’s hard, you know, being with you.” Ubbe looks at you heartbroken, here it is, your confessions of fear. “One moment, you’re all over me, making me feel like the most desirable thing in the world. And then the next moment you can’t get away from me fast enough. I don’t know if you feel we’re moving too fast, or you don’t like the thought of sharing, but I don’t want to force you into something you don’t want to be in.”

            Ubbe is silent for a long time, mulling over your words. Scrubbing at his face, he looks at you, trying to figure out the right way to tell you what he’s feeling. “I’m worried about restraining myself,” He whispers. “Considering Hvitserk is the one who bit me-”

“No, it’s not like that, Hvitserk won’t kill you,”

“But you will?” Ubbe grits his teeth. Why isn’t there fear in your face? “Eventually,” He mutters. “I do have the track record for it.”

“I swear if the next thing out of your mouth is anything close to ‘I’m dangerous, you shouldn’t be with me for your own safety’ I’m going to hurl.” He chuckles. “No, I’m too selfish for that. I just wanted you to know what you’re dealing with.”

“I know what I’m dealing with.” You protest. “I’m dealing with a bunch of piss babies who’ve probably been dealt a few harsh hands.” He watches you give him serious side eye. “Some more than others.” You mutter. He says nothing, instead, retrieves the egg from the batter. You watch as he works. By the time he’s gotten the batter fully mixed, complete with your favorite pancake additives, you stop him with a hand on his forearm. He looks down at you, his tiny, perfect human. “I don’t think you’re the monster you think you are.”

“You don’t know the first thing about me, about what I’ve done.”

“Well,” You say, jumping to sit on the island. “Have you ever abused children?”

“Never!” He says, wondering how you could ask him something like that. “Were you a confederate in the Civil War?”

“I was most firmly a part of the Union, as was Ivar and Hvitserk.”

“Ever been a part of the Third Reich?”

“I was, as a spy for the allies, Hvitserk and Ivar where elsewhere when the fighting happened.”

            You shrug. “See, my gut is right, you’re not such a monster after all.” Ubbe traps you on the counter, leaning in close to you. “You have no idea what I’m capable of,” he growls, you push him back. “Yes, I do.” You counter. “I’m not a moron, you’re a vampire, you’ve probably ripped someone limb from limb before, probably did some things out of anger you aren’t proud of. Hell, you’ve probably eaten a friend or two, but who you were then isn’t who you are now. I know you Ubbe, I know you’re capable of keeping me safe.”

            He looks into your eyes for a long time, trying to find out if you’re lying to him just to make him feel better. It strikes him through when he sees you mean what you say. “You aren’t afraid of me?” He whispers. You take his head in your hands, “Not one bit.” You mutter bringing him in for a kiss.

            Molding his lips to your, Ubbe finds himself in awe of you. This tiny little thing he could kill in the blink of an eye, isn’t afraid of him. He’s no doubt traumatized you by now, and yet, you continue to offer yourself up to him. You’re an incredible thing and he’ll never be able to quit you now. You’re too precious to him.


End file.
